BlackWater1
by shila vastrut
Summary: This isn't actually Vampire knight, but it is about vampires. So READ it. please!
1. BlackWater1

Okay, this is my fist story and(of course) its about a vampire. All of this is my story. My characters and plot. **Its under copyright laws.** so no touchy. I hope you like it

**I WANT REVEIWS! **I don't care if their nice or mean, just send me reveiws!

* * *

**BlackWater1 **

I ran through the trees trying to get away from the monsters following me. Ahead of me loomed a palatial mansion, which seemed to have a vibration of evil. As if bad deeds had been performed there, but it was the only shelter in sight so I ran in its direction. When I reached it I knocked on the door,breathing hard out of exhaustion. The door opened and a sallow skinned servant stood there. "May I please come in? I'm lost. I have no food," I begged. The servant stared at me coldly. "Vermin like you are not welcomed here," he replied even though he could feel the palpable coldness of the air outside

"Don't say that Williams!" a voice said from behind the servant. A man stepped out from behind him. He was dressed in proper dinner attire; his skin was as pale as the servant's, his long whitish blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Unlike the servant he had a much more affable approach. "Welcome to my home," he said kindly and offered me his arm. I followed along and slipped my arm in his. He seemed to be such a proper gentleman. "My name is Malci Vastrut, what is yours?" He asked me. "Shila," I replied. Malci nodded and kept on walking.

He led me to a room in which a young girl servant was waiting. She also had the same pale skin as Malci and his servant. "Beth, take Shila to her room and give her proper clothes then escort her down to dinner," he told her. "Yes my Lord," she said as she grabbed me. I was surprised by this man solicitous attitude towards me, a stranger at his door. The dress I was fitted in was an old Victorian that was blue with few frills.

The girl named Beth ushered me down stairs were we met Malci. I greeted him with a curtsy and venerated my self in front of him for his generous attitude. "I'll take her the rest of the way," Malci told Beth. She scurried away and I was taken to the dining hall. It was gorgeous with a crystal chandler in the middle of it. We sat down to eat. There was a variety of food. Some I had never seen. We ate silence until the end when Malci stood up and walked to my end of the table. "Would you like to accompany me to my library?" he asked me. I nodded and he showed me to his library.

It was huge and occupied with tons books, it seemed almost cramped. He offered me a chair and I sat down in it. It was full and soft. Malci sat in the chair opposite of me, that unlike mine looked stiff and hard, but he seemed to sit in it indolently like a silly child. He began to talk about things like the weather and subjects like that. He talked about his books and their contents. I started to loll off into an ennui state until he mentioned something that caught my attention. "Of course those beastly fellows out there don't let you get any sleep. They're almost like monsters," he said softly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

don't worry theres more to be written. Look foward to the next one "BlackWater2" 

I hope you liked it! ;- )


	2. BlackWater2

**BlackWater2**

I went and stood by the window, looking at the full moon that seemed to bare down on me. How much longer was I going to stay here? I heard footsteps behind me and closed my eyes. "Shila, are you all right?" Malci asked me as he came to stand beside me to my right. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He stood in the moonlight glowing radiantly. It vexed me at how beautiful he looked at night.

I turned my head back towards the window and could feel Malci's gaze on the back of my neck. It sent a small shiver down my spine. "You look stunning tonight," he said softly. "You give me exorbitant amounts of adulation Malci, you should stop it," I answered. "Why can I not complement a gorgeous woman on her beauty," Malci responded. I look at him and smiled at his irony. I knew I wasn't pretty, but he seemed to think so. Many people here did. I didn't see how with my stick thin figure and short brown scraggly hair.

"You look like the moonlight…," I told him staring at his pastel white skin again. He undid his hands from their grip on each other and walked to my other side. He turned his head to look at the moonlight and his skin became paler.

Suddenly Malci twisted towards me and put his hands to my waist, pulling me very close to him, surprising me greatly. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm showing you how the moon tastes," he said. And with that exposition of an explanation (even though it was a bit cheesy) Malci swooped down and kissed me. I could feel his hand pressing incessantly on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and kissed him right back. I then felt his hands pull my bun out and my somewhat short hair fell to my shoulders.

He finally let go and smiled at me. I blushed softly and smiled back at him. From behind him he pulled out a crimson rose. "For a person just as beautiful," he whispered gently in my ear. He stuck the rose behind my ear so its red petals shone brightly against my brown hair. He smiled again at me again and it seemed to show so much. He led me to his bedroom where he closed the door on the rest of the world.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Look for the next one "BlackWater3" 


	3. BlackWater3

This one gets interesting. I promise!

**BlackWater3**

Sitting in the library I finished the ending to my book. Thankful to be finished I stood up and stretched. I decided I would go and say goodnight to Malci then go to bed. I staggered out of the library in my dreariness and looked around for him. Malci was nowhere to be seen. "Malci!" I cried, but only got the response of my echo. I looked to my right and noticed an old wooden door hanging open. I walked over to it and saw a fleet of stairs going downwards.

I stepped onto the first step and hesitated. Should I do this, I thought to myself. I determined I should and started down the second and third step. Half way down I heard an ear piercing screech and all my senses came hyper aware. Now fully awake I continued down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I became frozen in shock.

Malci was standing there leaning over the prisoner. All I could see was blood. His clean white chemise hung on the wall and I could hear a sucking noise coming from Malci. It was sickening. I saw Malci head lift up and he realized I had caught him in his gruesome act. I began running up the stairs to get away. I couldn't believe it. Malci was one of them, a vampire.

I was almost at the front door when out of nowhere Malci appeared and blocked my pathway out. His mouth hung open slightly and stained with blood. It dripped off his chin and fell onto his bare chest. He accosted towards me and I stumbled backwards. "Shila," he said hoarsely. "Get away from me you…, you monster," I yelled at him and saw him flinch at the insult. "You lied to me," I cried, "All this was a lie. You didn't love me!"

"Shila, I do love you!" he responded, "I gave you retribution and impunity. Do you think I would have done that if I didn't?" All I could see was the blood on his mouth and shuddered. I turned to run, but he got me right up against the wall, his arms on either side of me. Being so close I could see how sharp and deadly his fangs were. "Shila," he whispered huskily. He leaned forward and began licking my neck with rapture. I knew he was going to bite me. What was I suppose to do?

**To be continued…**

* * *

Look for the next "BlackWater4" 


	4. BlackWater4

**BlackWater4**

I walked to the edge of the lake and sighed. It was time to give up. I couldn't run any longer. I lolled around the rim of the lake waiting for them to come. My time was coming and I didn't know what to do. The imminent possibility of dying seemed to hover over me like a dark cloud.

I trembled slightly at the thought of them coming to take me away. I would never see my family or my friends again. A small tear trickled down my cheek and onto the sand under me. The feeling of despair seemed to reiterate inside my head. I looked to the cloudy sky in a sullen mood, being that it might be the last time a saw it.

The imagery of them approaching flashed in front of my eyes. Their prim postures and silent figures, though inside they were full of angst to attack. Their heresy that they would convince me to believe would be inevitable. They were so infallible that nothing could stop them with Malci in the lead. Nothing could stop him.

These creatures were the thought of never seeing light, I thought to my self. Like a black rose killing the red one, my so-called lover had once told me. I heard a whistle and a spear went careening over my head, landing precariously on the edge of a protruding rock. I looked in front of me and saw an armada of them coming for me.

**To be continued…**

* * *

I know, its the worst place to leave off. Next one is "BlackWater5" 


	5. BlackWater5

**BlackWater5**

He had captured me. Malci had finally gotten his prize. I was sitting on the floor in a vacant room lit by one torch in the corner. I was guessing we were back in the castle. My hands were tied behind my back and above me was a chain hanging on the wall. I heard the door creak open and in walked Malci

"Hello Shila," he hissed. I didn't respond. He walked over next to me and leaned down so he could stare me in the face. He smiled at me and I could see his fangs, but unlike the last time I saw them up close they were clean of blood. "Well what do you want of me now?" I questioned him. "You," he said in a voice that sent chills down my back. I turned to look at him, but my eyes became fixed on his golden ones. The same eyes that had once meant shelter and safety. What use to be my safe haven. I tried to turn away, but something wouldn't let me.

"Shila," he said softly, "Shila, why can't you let me back in?" I tried to stare at him in disgust, but my face wouldn't move. My mind was still caught up in those amber eyes. "Because you murdered a man. Because you lied to me," I replied. "Then we'll just have to do this the hard way. You will be mine no matter what." he said into my ear. I became frozen and almost stop breathing. Malci stood up and brushed himself up. He then grabbed my hands and stood me up. Grabbing the chain that had been on the wall, he wrapped it around my neck so that I couldn't move my head.

He then stood back and began to strip himself of his chemise. He hung it on the wall and turned to me. The night I had escaped was reiterating over again. I tried to struggle, but the chain kept me still. He walked up next to me and put his face to mine. I could feel him breathing on my neck and shuddered. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were now a blood red. He trailed his hand along my neck, pushing my hair out of the way. He began to lick my neck like he did all his victims. One bite was all it would take to turn me into a vampire.

His mouth opened and I could hear his heavy breathing. I was so terrified tears began to run down my face. Suddenly I could feel a sharp pain in my neck, but it withdrew within a couple of seconds. I just stood there listening to the sound of Malci suck my blood.

**The End**

* * *

So this is the end of this **part** of the story. Look for "BlackWater6 Events". It will link together this entire story + you can help give me story ideas, so **CHECK IT OUT!**


	6. BlackWater6 Events

**BlackWater**

**Events**

Shila is an average high school girl. She hangs out with a tough crowd and gives herself the image of a punk. She has few friends and her parents don't understand her. Her and her parents live out in the woods. One day she is sent to walk down to neighbors to barrow something. She sets out late in the evening and is attacked by a pack of fugitive vampires.

**BlackWater1**

She comes to live with Malci in his mansion. She learns more and more about vampires. About their strengths and weaknesses. Her and Malci's relationship grows, but Shila becomes homesick.

**BlackWater2**

After their relationship becomes serious Shila's homesickness fades away. A man tries to break into the mansion and is caught by Shila. Malci then throws the man into the dungeons.

**BlackWater3**

After Shila finds out that Malci is a vampire she runs away. She can't find her way home and is constantly attacked by mercenaries of Malci. She soon finds a lake in whitch she stays at.

**BlackWater4**

The armada is led by Malci and she willingly lets him take her hostage. She's already given up.

**BlackWater5**

* * *

So those are the events. Now i'm thinking about writing another half to this story. I might call it BrokenSouls. If you think i should then send me your reveiws with your ideas. **SEND ME REVEIWS!!! **;-) 


End file.
